1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a beverage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which may be inserted into an existing recess provided in a console of a vehicle for supporting beverage containers of various sizes.
2. Discussion
Beverage containers are available in a wide range of sizes and are often transported in compartments of vehicles for the convenience of the occupants. By the nature of their generally upright and cylindrical constructions, beverage containers are not sufficiently stable to functionally withstand the jostling encountered during normal motor vehicle travel unless physically held or otherwise appropriately secured. Because it is often desirable to set aside a beverage container during the course of a trip, the containers are often placed on the floor or other surface where they are likely to be upset.
Currently, many automotive vehicle manufactures provide the interior of each vehicle with one or more devices for supporting a beverage container. The devices provide a place to secure a beverage container during vehicle operation. Typically, the devices are either stationary platforms mounted horizontally with respect to the vehicle in open view, or they are retractable or hidden from view and pulled out when needed. Previously, cup holders have been coupled with ashtrays, glove compartment doors, or simply formed as a cylindrical cavity in a vehicle console.
Cylindrical cavities formed in a vehicle console for supporting a beverage container are advantageous in that they are easily manufactured and relatively inexpensive. However, one problem with such an arrangement for supporting beverage containers is the inability to readily secure beverage containers of varying sizes. Thus, a need in the relevant art exists to adapt an existing cylindrical cavity provided in the vehicle console to accommodate beverage containers of various dimensions.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting a beverage container which is capable of securing variously sized beverage containers within a cylindrical cavity provided in a vehicle console.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting a beverage container which is capable of securing containers having handles in cylindrical cavities provided in a vehicle console.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an insert for an existing cylindrical cavity in a vehicle console which functions to securely retain beverage containers of first and second diameters, and can be readily removed such that the cylindrical recesses can normally accommodate a beverage container having a diameter intermediate to the first and second dimensions.
In general, the present invention provides an apparatus for supporting a beverage container in a generally cylindrical recess provided in a motor vehicle. The apparatus includes a generally cylindrical sidewall, having an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion defines a diameter that is greater than a diameter defined by the lower portion. The upper and lower portions are interconnected by a radial flange portion.
In a more preferred form, the present invention also provides a vertically extending slot along the upper edge of the apparatus which serves to receive a mug handle. Furthermore, in a more preferred form, the apparatus includes retaining portions extending from the radial flange to secure the apparatus in the vehicle's existing generally cylindrical recess. Lastly, the preferred apparatus of the present invention also includes a pressure relief aperture extending through the base.
Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific example, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.